Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1, sub-titled "Summer of Cuisine" is the very first installment in the Big Brother: Larger Than Life series. The season premiered on July 19th, 2019 and ended on September 14th of the same year. Kittygurl1023 won against Bqsicbill by a vote of 6-1, with SpiritualToxin being crowned the Host's Favorite Houseguest. Background Development Big Brother: Larger Than Life was revealed to the public on May 28, 2019, founded by Cookiez (cookiez636486). As the first season, Big Brother 1 was an experimental season to see if the group would only host one season, or become a series. Applications were sent out that day, with a group being created shortly after. Cookiez then recruited his friends to create GFX of the houseguests, build a wiki for the longterm, build a house, create a logo for the first season, and of course co-host. Casting Applications opened the day the group was made, with applicants being given until June 14, 2019. The public also had the chance to buy cast passes for a guaranteed spot in the house for 450 Robux. One male and one female pass were offered, with both being sold quickly. The cast was then chosen over the next few days, with 14 houseguests and the 2 cast pass buyers being selected. The cast-reveal was held on June 20, 2019 on Discord, with cast photos of the houseguests. Twists * 2-Week Immunity: As compensation for a botched twist, Tantivities and GavinxThorne (who were harmed by the twist) were each granted immunity until week 3. * Health Inspection: Though the twist was originally supposed to happen on opening night, after 4 houseguests (BlairVersace, DawnTingz, Drewdabomb2603, and Xtwiry) failed to attend the premiere, they were picked to compete in the Health Inspection (Hit The Road) competition on week 2 instead. The houseguest who finishes the competition in last place will be immediately evicted from the house. * Master Chef Houseguests: As the cast reveal wrapped up, it was revealed that America would be directly involved in determining who the final houseguest would be. 2 males and 2 females entered sequester, with America being tasked with picking 1 male and 1 female to have shots at entering the house for good. ** Late Entry: Because of a houseguest walking last minute, the original female winner of the 'Master Chef' poll, Jem RBLX, entered the house just before the premiere. * America's Head of Household: On week 4, America was named Head of Household. America was tasked with choosing 2 nominees, with the houseguests receiving the most votes being nominated for eviction. If a nominee is removed from the block, the houseguest with the next highest votes would be the replacement. * Triple Eviction: On the second half of week 4, it was announced that there would be a triple eviction, with 2 more houseguests being evicted at the session! Houseguests voted to save 1 of the 3 nominees instead of voting to evict. ** Fake Triple Eviction: It was later revealed that the triple was a Fake Triple Eviction, and 1 of the 3 houseguests evicted during the triple would be re-entering the house via America's vote. In the end, Jem RBLX re-entered the house over GavinxThorne and Drewdabomb2603 for a second chance! Houseguests Master Chef Houseguests In addition to the 16 houseguests already in the house, America had the opportunity to vote in 1 male and 1 female "Master Chef" to have a shot at entering the house. The 2 Master Chefs that are selected by America will duel to see who will stay in the house for good. Voting History Game History